That's A Negative
by LycoX
Summary: Instead of blindly following Felicity's orders, Rene and Rory put their foot down and say no.


**That's A Negative**

 **Disclaimer: An idea I thought up after that malarkey when FeFe took control of the team when Black Siren was running around** **in 5x10 but only just now got around too** **. So warning you now, this will not be for FeFe fans. Further more, f** **rom now on, if anyone leaves a complaint to me about the way I write shit regarding Felicity Smoak or anybody else. IT WILL BE IGNORED. If I clearly state its anti and you still read and leave a remark about what I wrote unless its ACTUAL CRITICISM AND NOT JUST COMPLAINING** **OR INSULTING** **. IT WILL BE IGNORED!** **(See Alayneni's review for 'Battle For The Black Canary Mantle' for an example of constructive criticism/feedback.)** **The same applies for anything Teen Wolf related that some might get their undies in a bunch over.**

 **Also, its a b** **uncha damn bullshit that Guggenheim is forcing more of FeFe down our throats with that Alt version of her in Legends pretty soon.** **I swear, if Arrow ends with Olicity being together again, I'm done. And seriously? Oliver likes killing? What the fuck are the show runners smoking? Further more, what the fuck are Stans smoking to willingly ship FeFe and Rory together anyway? Ain't no way a guy's gonna date the girl who practically destroyed everything and everyone he knew. Anyway, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

" _Boys, I just put you on a separate channel._ " Informed Felicity on the Comms much to the confusion of the trio.

"Uhh, why?" Questioned Curtis.

Which was smart in Rene's point of view. " _So if Black Siren looks like she's about to double cross and trust me, she will, you have it on my authority to light her up._ "

 _What the Hell!? Blondie can NOT be serious._

 _That is not her call to make._

"Do not engage, I repeat, do NOT engage. Overwatch has no authority on this." Declared Rene on the Comms between himself, Curtis, Rory, and Felicity.

" _ **Agreed, Only Green Arrow has that authority. And he has already said to do nothing.**_ "

Curtis wisely kept his mouth shut as he knew both men were right. Plus, he really didn't want Oliver kicking his ass for disobeying his orders. " _EXCUSE ME!?_ " Came the enraged shriek that made each of the three groan with winces on their faces.

"Your excused, Blondie. Just cause you've been on the team longer then us, and think you know what you're talkin' about when it comes to this chick, doesn't mean you have any authority whatsoever unless the Boss Man says otherwise. And somethin' tells me he's not about to say otherwise."

" _Wild Dog, this is NOT the time for you to be disobeying what you're told! Now, you and the others to MOVE RIGHT NOW!_ "

" _ **She's only handing him a cell phone, hardly a justifiable reason to move in. Now, put us back on regular Comms, Overwatch.**_ "

Ragman's tone was authoritative and it was not something Felicity liked at all. " _Fine, but we ARE talking about this later!_ "

" **Something to look forward too.** " Muttered the man to himself in a sarcastic way.

And causing Rene and Curtis to both snort in amusement over it since they could still hear him. Along with making Oliver wonder what that was about. The meet up with Black Siren went smoothly and she would even return to the Bunker with the team as she was done being Prometheus' bitch. As she was nobody's bitch but her own thank you very much! Needless to say, Felicity was none too happy about her being back and not in a cell, along with what she felt was clear disrespect from the three boys. Confusing Oliver at first until it got explained while Dinah looked in on amusement and made comments here and there. Which didn't please the Blonde IT any at all whatsoever. "Remember, we basically agreed more or less to help keep one another in line, Felicity. And this is just me doing my part in that." Stated Rory with his arms crossed and a firm look on his face.

Oliver then stepped up with an angry look on his face that was directed at Felicity. "First Ivy Town, and now this. I'm not having it a third time. Am I understood?"

"Ol-"

"Am. I. Understood!?"

"YES!"

"Ooh, making me shiver all over with the authoritative thing there, Ollie." Purred Dinah with an exaggerated shake of her body and amusing Rene in the process.

Which got her a glare from Felicity, not that she cared one bit while Ollie thanked the guys for not disobeying him. She also really wouldn't care about the other girl's reaction when she was offered a spot on the team on a probational period to see if she could be fully trusted or not. Which she totally rocked in gaining said trust as well much to the continued ire of Felicity.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Also, shouldn't Tina/Dinah have been able to Canary Cry her way out of that room she and Rene got stuck in while trying to find Susan?**


End file.
